The date
by yuisuboshifan
Summary: This is Yui and Suboshi's first date. Every since Yui and Miaka returned from the book, Tamahome and Suboshi were just memories until one day Tamahome and Suboshi came and took them out. Let's see whats goin on on there date....


Author's notes: Once again if you don't like my writing than don't read it. If you have any questions or comments IM me at isonyarose. I will be glad to hear from the reader's. It helps me when I hit Writer's block. I get that sometimes when I'm writing like most writers' do. Thanks for reading!!

"Blah"- talking out loud

'Blah'- thinking

_Blah_ – is me the narrator!

_As you already know Yui and Suboshi confess their love for each other which saved Suboshi's life. Suboshi and Yui are now walking back to Yui's house. Tamahome and Miaka are behind them because Tamahome doesn't like Suboshi all that much. Miaka and Yui are trying to make them play nice to each other so no one kills the other. Yui has to tell Suboshi that Miaka and she are best friends and that it was Nakago's fault that they weren't friends in the book. Miaka and Tamahome (a/n: it's really Miaka not tama ) see a food and stop to eat but Yui and Suboshi want to eat and talk in private so they leave Miaka and Tamahome at the food shop. Yui and Suboshi walk a little until they are near a fancy restaurant. _

"Let's eat here" said Yui. _She was starving!!! She wondered what was going on in Suboshi's head and if he was hungry too._

"Sure. It sounds like a good place."

'Finally he talks! I mean he said that he wanted to talk in private and now he has the chance too. Am I being too impatient? Was she being too hard on him?' _By now Yui's head started to hurt because of all of the thinking and Suboshi was worried that was from no food. He didn't know that she ate lunch and popcorn before she left Miaka's house. _

"Are you ok Yui-sama?? Are you starving?"

_Suboshi looked concern about Yui's health. He thought she was going to faint. So he told the guy giving them a table that they better hurry up or they WILL pay. It seemed work on the guy because he sure gave them a table in 2 seconds. And we all know that Suboshi would make that guy pay like he had never before. _

'Wow he is really concern about me. Why didn't I see that earlier when I was with him?'

_Yui seemed confused yet angry with herself because she couldn't see it her love and concern and his love and concern. She was angry but wasn't going to tell Suboshi or show it._

"I'm red because I feel like I'm gonna faint. I'm red because I'm angry at myself for denying our feelings for each other. I'm sorry I worried you."

_smiles_

"Oh. I'm sorry. I jumped into conclusions. I bet u didn't want to tell me that. _looks down and smiles_

Your right. I didn't. But I thought that you should know and no one should lie to each other. _smiles_

'_Suboshi didn't know what to say. He notices the change in Yui-sama. And it didn't bother him like he thought it would. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to more than that but then he remembered what happened to her when she was in the book. She was raped by men that where made by Nakago. Nakago used Tomo's chi to make the men. Nakago betrayed everyone. Even his beloved Soi. He didn't even know it until her death. She sacrificed her life for his. She was a great member of the team. God how I miss her...'_

_Yui looks at Suboshi wondering what he is thinking about. She wonders if it what she said or worse. That they would never see each other again. That thought hurt her. She wanted to clean her mind of that thought but it kept coming back. She hated the thought and got frustrated when it didn't leave. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to hear his concerns and worries. She wanted to be with him. She wondered if he felt the same way. That is what really troubled her. But she was too scared to ask him. She couldn't ask him could she? Could she? If only she had the courage to do it._

_Yui looks at Suboshi_

"Umm...Suboshi? Can I ask you a question? _Blushes a deep red noticing what she just asked._

'_Shit. I can't believe that I just said that. Now I'm gonna be red the whole time I'm talking.'_

_He looks at her with a smile on his face_

"Sure. What is it Yui?"

_She looks down still blushing badly_

"I think I'm in love with you...I think that's what it's called when you want to be with someone and kiss them and never want to leave them..."

_He looks at her and smiles, blushing slightly_

"I have always been in love with you Yui Hongo. My love never faded and it never will. Is it ok to kiss you?"

_Smiles happily for two reasons. One reason is because he said he loved her too and the second reason is because he asked her if he could kiss him like a true gentleman. And she wanted him to do it so badly_

"Yes you may."

_He leans in and caresses her face while she closed her eyes and then he kissed her deeply and full of passion. When they stopped they both had huge smiles on there face_


End file.
